1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to affixable paper particularly of the kind which after secure attachment to a surface can be easily detached therefrom in substantially original condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous paper articles exist on the market which allow attachment to a surface: labels, stickers, stamps, flaps of envelopes and the like. For these articles strong and lasting attachment is sought. Occasions exist where removal of the affixed paper sheet is desirable. Recently, removable self stick paper sheets have been introduced by 3M Company in the form of note pads. (P. R. Nayak; J. Ketteringham in Breakthroughs, Rawson Associates; as cited in New Scientist, Mar. 19, page 57 1987). These note sheets are self-sticking and do not require moistening. An important feature of these sheets is that they can be easily affixed to a surface and easily removed. It is the latter feature which can lead to accidental detachment of the sheet and loss of its message.
Additionally, cheque books are now available where each individual cheque of the book has attached to its backside an identically sized paper which yields a carbonless copy when the original cheque is written on. The copy sheet is attached and held into position by a row of adhesive dots which is located at the right and the left vertical edge of the backside of the original cheque. The exclusive purpose of the two rows of adhesive dots is to insure accurate transfer of letters and figures from the original cheque to the designated lines of the copy sheet. As it will become evident vide infra, the present invention is quite different because the prior art lacks the essential features of allowing the user to securely attach and then subsequently substantially nondestructively detach the attached paper.